Eric Chanikov
Eric Chanikov, also known as Dr. Chanikov, was a character from Impossible Creatures. He is the father of Rex Chance and colleague of Lucy Willing. He is best know for being the developer of the Sigma Technology, along with Nikola Tesla, while testing Tesla's "Death Ray" for the first time, which caused the big explosion of the Tunguska Event. Chanikov's wife died in the explosion and his son developed mutations that turned him into a creature-human hybrid, due to exposition to the radiation. Chanikov sent his son to the United States, with a trusted friend. Eric is killed by Upton Julius, who takes him captive first, in order to be able to experiment with Rex. Julius and Chanikov's collaborators continued working under Julius' orders. Biography Eric Chanikov's could be born in the middle decade of the 19th century. His chilhood and life before the Sigma Technology is unknown. In 1908, he worked with Nikola Tesla in his most notorius invention: the ''Death Ray. ''During the first test, something when wrong and the ray caused the explosion that was later known as the Tunguska Event. During the explosion, CHanikov´s wife died, but his 1 year old son, Rex Chance, survived and mutated into a creature-human hybrid, due to the amount of radiation he was exposed. Chanikov decided to go on exile to the Variatas Archipelago. He wanted Rex to have a normal life, regardless his condition, so he sent Rex to the United States with a entrusted friend. Since then, he no longer knows anything about Rex. He exiled himself in the Variatas Archipelago to continue work on Sigma Technology, along with Upton Julius, an american investor and bussiness man, and Lucy. While on the Variatas islands, he meet Upton Julius, and both became close friends and bussiness associates. Along with Otis Ganglion, Velika La Pette and Whitey Hooten, they began studying and upgrading the Sigma Technology. Death Several years passed since Eric saw his son, Rex, for the last time. He felt that his time was running out, and before it come, he wanted to tell Rex everything about the incident on Siberia. Chanikov asked Upton to locate Rex, so he can make contact. Few later, Rex is found, and Eric writes to him. Julius saw Rex visit to the island complex as a chance to use him as a valuable tool for exploting the capabilities of the Sigma Technology, so he kidnapped Chanikov, attempted to kidnap Lucy(but she managed to escape), and comtemplated kidnapping Rex once arrived. Rex arrive to Isla Undisonus, only to find his father's lab abandoned. He is ambushed by Julius' creatures, but Lucy arrives to rescue him a take him with her. Rex learns about his father's capture by Julius' hands. They settle on Isla Exsilium and face up Whitey Hooten's Goons, until they reach Eric's lab again. Rex confronts Julius about the location of his father, to what they discover that has been killed and buried near the lab. Rex and Lucy plant a christian cross into the ground as a homenage for him. Category:Characters